Right or Wrong It's Love, Right?
by Ny-meria-21
Summary: Dean loves Seamus, but what happens when Seamus gets himself a girl, and Dean starts to date the most wrong person for him? Can Seamus dump the girl and save him, or will outside help be needed? And who is this fiery red head to call them stupid?
1. Chapter 1

Right or Wrong its Love, Right?

By Nymeria

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to Jk Rolling

Dean looked over at his best friend and tried to find a way to tell him the truth. A truth that had made their friendship harder for him to bear. Since they had first met on the Hogwarts Express in their first year, he had known they would be friends. But now that they were both fifteen, with five years of friendship, why did he fall in love with Seamus now? Plus a few days ago Seamus had started telling him that he had found the prefect person for himself. The only thing that had given Dean hope was that he hadn't said if it was a girl or a guy .

Sighing deeply he turned back to his school work, missing the sympathetic look that Seamus gave him. He knew that his friend was in love, but Dean had yet to tell him who it was. So instead of going back to work he set out to find out who Dean was in love with. Pulling out a blank parchment he started to form his plan.

XXX

Days later Seamus came running into the common room very excited. Going directly to Dean he told him the good news.  
"Dean! Dean! She said 'YES!'" Seamus said

"Who and what did this girl say yes to?" Dean asked his friend. He was laughing because his friend wasn't making any sense. But he knew that some girl had agreed to go out with his Seamus, and inside he wanted to fall apart.

He soon found out that it was Hannah Abbott who had agreed to date Seamus, and that the reason why he was so excited was that Hannah had already kissed him. And upon hearing this Dean's heart broke.

XXX

The day after Seamus started dating Hannah Abbott, Dean found a note laying on his potions desk. It was addressed to him. Resisting his house mates wanting him to open it before Professor Snape arrived, Dean placed the letter in the innermost pocket of his bag, not wanting anyone to know what was written in it.  
After class Dean tried to avoid his house mate so that he could find a minute in which he could read the letter. Unfortunately Dean didn't get a free minute until sometime after dinner. And instead of going to the common room with his friends Dean ran for the Room of Requirement.

After having finally read the letter Dean was shocked. But in knowing that he couldn't have Seamus, Dean decided to give it a try. So writing a return note, Dean charmed it to fly to Marcus Flint. The note simply said, "Yes, when do you want to meet?" -Dean Later that evening, while sitting in the common room with Seamus and some of their friends, Dean got another charmed note. After quickly reading the note he ran up to his room. The guys all instantly followed him, having some clue as to why Dean was leaving.

XXX The next day.

Dean was to meet Flint at the lake that evening at 8:30. He couldn't believe that he had actually agreed to meet him let alone say 'yes' to him.  
The other boys were anxious to see who had asked him out and were trying to sneak down to see. So after a heated discussion with the boys of his dorm, they came to the following decision: "If Dean like the person enough to say yes, he would tell the guys first, (with him having not mentioned that he had already said 'yes') and IF he didn't like said admirer then they would never know who it was." They hadn't liked the later part of the deal, but Dean wasn't going to budge on that one. So that night after dinner Dean went up to his dorm to get ready. He put on a pair of jeans, his favorite t-shirt, and a pair of flip-flops/sandals and headed towards the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, and checking his hair, Dean made sure that he looked all fight. After a moments decision he added a hemp-necklace with a mushroom glass bead.(you all know what I'm talking about. You know those tear drop shaped glass beads with the glass blown mushroom inside of it.) Walking back into the boys dorm room Dean noticed that Seamus was staring at him. Looking down at the floor Dean was glad that he couldn't blush else wise Seamus would know the truth by now.

Smiling down at his friend, Dean shrugged his shoulders and started towards the lake, knowing that he was going to be at least ten minutes early. Dean sat by the lake with his feet in the water. Sighing contentedly, Dean silently wished that it was Seamus coming down to meet him.  
Not much later Dean heard footsteps coming his way. Turning slightly Dean saw that it was in fact Marcus Flint heading his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2 Things Change

Seamus looked down from the Gryffindor House windows. Dean had sat where the lake was under their bedroom window. He watched as a young person walked away from one of the nearby trees of the forest, and sat next to Dean.

Not able to watch anymore, Seamus turned away and went to sit on his bed. "What was Dean thinking?" he wondered to himself. "No one in this school is good enough for him!" Thinking on these thoughts even more, Seamus realized that no one knew his best friend as well as he did, or even understood him that well. That was when a new thought crossed his mind, and Seamus couldn't do anything about it. And if he knew Dean as well as he thought he did, then he had already said yes to whoever it was and didn't plan on telling the other guys. Cursing himself for not having seen this earlier, Seamus went over to Deans bed and searched for the note that he had been given. Having not found it in Deans school things Seamus went for the next place that he knew Dean hid things. Under his mattress. Finding the note and reading it Seamus was in shock.

ZZZZ

Dean, soon after meeting up with Marcus, found himself being drug into a more secluded spot. Marcus, as he had earlier discovered, had wanted to move so that none of his housemates knew that he had a boyfriend, or that it was a Gryffindor for that matter. He had also said that his only reason for not telling anyone was that he didn't want his housemates harming Dean. Dean had at first found it sweet, but later couldn't decide if it was just Marcus being a Slytherin.

Gradually Dean grew more comfortable around the Slytherin and soon they had a small friendship forming. But as it was soon time for the students to be in their common rooms, the boys split for the evening. And right before they entered the school Marcus kissed Dean. He was to surprised to react, so it was a simple kiss. Then Marcus smiled at him and ran towards the Slytherin common room. Dean stood there for another couple of seconds before running off towards his common room.

Arriving in the boys fifth year dorms, Dean found Seamus sitting by the window that overlooked where he and Marcus had been. Dean could tell by the set of his facial features, and the way that his body was positioned, that Seamus was upset with him. Dean knew that he needed to say something, but he didn't know what. Trying to call a truce, Dean called out to his friend.

"Shay... I didn't..." But he stopped when he saw the look that Seamus gave him. It was a look of hurt and longing, the later was the exact same look that Dean had had to hide from Seamus when he caught him with a girl.

"You didn't what Dean?" Seamus asked. But when Dean didn't answer, Seamus shook his head and walked out the door.  
Dean sat down on his and wanted to cry. But he held it in and went to take a shower.

ZZZZ

Seamus walked up to the seventh year dorms. He was going to visit his friend Anna, who practically lived with the three boys that lived there. Dean was making a bad choice, and she might be able to talk to him and help him find a way to get out of this mess. Hopefully.

ZZZZ

Water poured down his back, and tears poured down his cheeks. Even thought he had vowed not to cry, he couldn't help it once he was away from the others.  
"He's jealous now? Right when I've finally found someone?" He let his head hit the wall as tears rolled down his cheeks, and questions ran through his mind. Questions like "He finally just realized that I like him?", and "Why didn't he try to stop me from continuing this?" Whispering the next words Dean said "Why couldn't he have noticed sooner." And closing his eyes, Dean started to cry even harder.

A week had passed and he and Seamus still hadn't talked to each other. But right now Seamus wasn't on his mind, Marcus was.  
With a hand on his cheek and an arm wrapped around his waist Marcus was kissing him fully. Even though he wasn't ready to go all the way, Dean was ruthless. Pulling Marcus against his body, Dean let him know that he loved him. He grabbed him by his ass cheeks and pulled Marcus's body as close to his as was possible.

Dean didn't remember walking to the couch, but soon found him self laying on top of it with Marcus on top of him. At first he didn't mind Marcus's hands on his body, but when he started to pull at his fly, Dean started to resist. But before he could break the kiss and tell him no, Marcus had stroked him over his boxers. Gasping at the sensation, Dean froze in pleasure, and before he could come back to his senses Marcus had his cock in his hand. Caught up in the situation, Dean didn't know how to react, so he let pleasure over flow his body. Going with his instincts, he let Marcus lead the way.

Marcus stroked him to completion, and rolled off of the couch and onto the floor. Dean panted and tried to regain his breath, thinking that this had been too much too soon. Once he had caught his breath, he cleaned himself up and was lounging on one of the arms of the couch. Gazing down at his boyfriend, Dean wondered if he was asleep. Soon he noticed the deep, breathing of sleep and sat watching him sleep. After an hour, Dean himself was starting to get tired, so after many attempts at trying to wake Marcus, Dean left him a note and then went to bed.

ZZZZZ

2 Days Earlier.

Seamus was furious with Anna. She had simply told him that they couldn't make Dean do any thing that he didn't want to and that all they could do for now was support his decisions. Seamus wasn't happy with that response. But he was glad that she had offered to help them if things got out of hand or just went wrong. Seamus could tell that she didn't like them together.

He grumped around on this fact and avoided everyone, including Hannah Abbott. After Charms class the next day, Hannah told Seamus that she needed to speak with him.

Dean turned around to look for Seamus and found him just as Hannah told him they were through. He watched as his best friend didn't seem to care and walked to his next class without any emotion on his face.

It was at that same moment that a crane shaped note flew into his face and let him know that it was for him. Opening the note he found just a date and time, followed by the place and Marcus's signature. they were to meet in a week in an abandoned transfiguration classroom on the third floor.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! I don't have internet. Big surpirse there! But Reviews are always appreciated! oh and here is my disclaimer: i only own the plot and the characters Anna and Caleb (they are of my own creation, and Caleb will appear later in the story.) The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling. And to Arafax, you may want to skip around in the next chapter, some of it is iffy with... well you know what.

Thanks for reading! Love Nymeria


End file.
